


Aesthetic Writing Pieces

by KnoelBirdy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnoelBirdy/pseuds/KnoelBirdy
Summary: So I would like to start a series of small little aesthetic workpieces that help me get some of my writer's block and depression took care of. I am sorry if some of these maybe don't even make sense I'll probably end up writing a few of these while drinking too, in which I will give a warning just in case they become nonsense. Anyways these are gonna be about anything and everything, and I am taking commissions for writing prompts, so send away lovelies<3





	Aesthetic Writing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This one is called Tea Time, some gave me the phrase "Not all who wander are lost" to work with.

She looks out across her wooden balcony, then stares blankly back into her empty teacup. Oolong tea, for the day itself, was as serene as the taste it leaves in the back of her mouth. Lightning strikes the sky as the rain starts to pitter-patter on the wooden planks of the floor. The grey sky above the mountains drawing her in, beckoning for her to get lost away from civilization. Begging her to come stay with forest and be one with mother nature. She sighs alone to herself, knowing that there are some things in life as tempting as they may be, are never to become a possibility. She draws her bathrobe back over her front and picks up her empty cup. 

“Not all those who wander are lost, and not all those who are lost, get to wander.” She moans as her orbs fill with tears and she sulks back into her house.


End file.
